Five Fist of the Blazing Arctic
Roughly six months has passed since Knamae began his training under Kyoraimaru. Kaname set at the steps of the temple, he took in a deep breath and looked around "no matter how long I've been here, it's still hard to get used to" he said as a large dragon rose up and looked at him before moving deeper into the cave, he laughed a little before standing up and walking into the temple. Upon entering the temple, he could see Kyoraimaru standing in the distance. He walked over to him "well Kaname it has been six months...more or less since you have arrived here, and I have to say I can see why you are talked about" he said as he looked at Kaname with a grin. "Speaking of that, who are the others you mentioned before?" Kaname asked as he looked at Kyoraimaru who was still grinning. "Well you will find you soon, but first you have to pass my final test" Kyoraimaru said as he grin disappeared from his face. "And what is this final test?" Kaname questioned. Kyoraimaru moved back "it is the same is when we first meet "show me the fruits of your training, prove to me you deserve to advance to the next level" Kyoraimaru as he quickly moved back. "Well I will be glad to show you" Kaname said as he got into a battle into battle position. Kyoraimaru's legs and arms became covered in silver fur, within moments he lunged toward Kaname, moments later his arms and legs become covered in red fur he then moved with near blinding speed. A second before reaching Kaname, Kyoraimaru's arms and legs become covered in scales and throw a punch. Seeing the punch Kaname covered his hands in blaze and arctic chakra and caught the attack while moving back. Do to the two motions Kaname was knocked back a great distance however he landed on his feet. Kyoraimaru stopped in his tracks, his hand greatly damaged "well that was impressive, using my forward force was jumpping back to greatly reduce the damage of my attack. While damaging my hand in the process, I have to say I am impressed". "However, it seems like you held back with you attack" Kyoraimaru said as he looked at his hand he said as his hand began to shed the damaged skin. "A little freeze or burn isn't going to hurt me too much" he said with a smile. "well I guess I won't hold back next time" Kaname said as the chakra on his arms began to form claws. "Good I wouldn't been fun if you did" Kyoraimaru said as the red fur on his arms an legs became mixed in with grey fur. Kaname looked at him "well I ready know what's about to happen" Kaname though to himself as his he cleared his mind entering a calm state. The moment he did, Kyoraimaru charged at him with blinding speed once again, as he reached Kaname parrired the attack and moved behind him and deilvered a swift kick knocking Kyoraimaru off balance causing him to fall. Kyoraimaru then stood up and laughed "its seems like you got me" he said looked at Kaname who sighed "why are you holding back?" Kaname said. Kyoraimaru looked at him "well I getting a taste of your abilities" he said with a grin "but if you want me to get serious then I will, let see hoe long you can last" Kyoraimaru said as his body returned to normal. "This will be the first time in years since I have used this form" Kyoraimaru said as his body began to release , which was then drawn back into this body. "Well then Kaname, lets dance" Kyoraimaru said as he instantly appeared in front of Kaname. Who quickly jumped back "I knew he was fast, but not that fast" Kaname thought to himself as he looked at Kyoraimaru how disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared behind him "behind you" Kyoraimaru said as he grabbed Kaname and began to squeeze him. Kaname grabbed Kyoraimaru hands and began flowing his blaze and arctic chakra into them. "Smart idea" Kyoraimaru said "lets see which gives out first, my arms or you" Kyoraimaru said as he began to tighten his grip. "I'm pretty sure your arms are going to give first" Kaname said with a grin. "I don't think so, my arms ........" Kyoraimaru said as icicles began to erupt from his hands. "what did you do" Kyoraimaru said as his grip began to weaken, enough for Kaname to escape and land back on the ground, followed by Kyoraimaru landing a distance way from him. "The attack from eairler, the instance I grabbed your hand. I infused a small amount of arctic chakra into it. Which was acitvated when you grabbed me." Kaname was as began to move around, and popped his back in the process. Kyoraimaru laughed "I see" he said as the icicles shattered and his arm healed, "that's what I get for not paying attention" he said laughing after. "Well with that, I say you passed the test" Kyoraimaru said. "Wait really?" Kaname said. "Yeah, I all wanted to do was test your skills. Plus, going all out would be pretty bad" he said with a grin. "Well I'm sure I wouldn't fair too well if you did" Kaname said Kyoraimaru laughed "well I have had several hundred years to master my abilities" he said walking up to Kaname. "Now it's time for you to move on to your next teacher" Kyoraimaru stated "but you are welcome here anytime" he said as he placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Well one day I want to have a real battle with you" Kaname said with a smile. "All in due time" Kyoraimaru said as a large gate appeared near the two men. "It looks like she is getting impatient, you should get going" Kyoraimaru said. "She?" Kaname questioned, "you will find out, just don't get on her bad side" Kyoraimaru while laughing. Kaname walked into the gate which disappeared moments after.